


Bad Medicine

by Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13/pseuds/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13
Summary: It was a night to remember and he couldn't get it out of his head.





	Bad Medicine

Dean reached over and turned the radio up, smiling, as the beginning chords of Bad Medicine poured out of the speakers. Everytime he heard this song he thought of Her. He had been in small town bar one night after a hunt, having a few drinks to unwind when he saw her. 

She had sashayed into the bar and perched herself on a stool a little ways down from him. Damn if every head in the room didn’t turn to take in those long legs, accentuated by sky high peep toe heels, and curves that were hugged in a black silk dress and stockings. Her long dark hair had fallen down her back in a mass of messy curls as she leaned one elbow on the bar and waved at the bar tender. 

I need a respirator ‘cause i’m running out of breath  
For you’re an all night generator wrapped in stockings and a dress  
When you find your medicine you take what you can get  
‘Cause if there is something better baby well they haven’t found it yet 

He had been instantly drawn to her. He had watched her as she ordered a whiskey neat and crossed her legs, bouncing one foot as she tapped her fingers absently on the bar. She had glanced down the bar at him, her amber eyes meeting his, and she smirked at him. He couldn’t take it anymore and he scooted down and sat next to her, striking up a conversation. She was alone; she had gone to a party with her friends and had gotten left behind as they partied and found people to spend the night with. 

I ain’t got a fever got a permanent disease  
It’ll take more than a doctor to prescribe a remedy  
I got lots of money but it isn't what I need  
Gonna take more then a shot to get this poison out of me  
And I got all the symptoms count ‘em 1, 2, 3

She had been sassy and quick; she had laughed with him and made jokes, especially after the 3rd round. When she reached out and touched him, he was hooked. She had leaned in and kissed him, her lips tasted of whiskey, her touch promised wicked pleasure as she had brushed her fingers up his thigh. He was hooked, she was like a drug and he was instantly addicted. 

First you need  
That's what you get for falling in love  
Then you bleed  
You get a little but it's never enough  
And then you're on your knees  
That's what you get for falling in love  
Now this boys addicted ‘cause your kiss is the drug

He had leaned in for more, his hand sliding up her silk clad thigh, when her phone started vibrating on the bar. She had rolled her eyes and picked it up letting out a groan of frustration. He could hear a panicked female voice coming from the other end. She had apologized, telling him she had a 911 to deal with. She leaned in giving him a hot lingering kiss and then she was gone. 

Wait a minute  
Wait a minute  
Hold on  
I’m not done  
One more time with feeling  
Come on  
One for that  
Help me up now

The next night he had been parked on the same bar stool hoping she would come back. He wanted more. He had needed more. Sure enough, she waltzed in, again in a short black dress that left little to his imagination, as she slid onto the stool next to him. She had ordered a drink and rubbed her hand up his thigh asking if he wanted to get out of there. 

I don’t need no needle to be giving me a thrill  
And I don’t need no anesthesia or nurse to bring a pill  
I got a dirty down addiction that doesn’t leave a track  
I got a jones for your affection like a monkey on my back  
There ain’t no paramedic gonna save this heart attack. 

It had been one of the hottest nights of his life. She was wild, passionate and addicting beyond belief. He hadn’t been able to get enough, she was his drug and he wanted it bad. She had blown his mind, knocked on his soul and attacked his heart.

Bad, bad medicine  
Is what I want  
Bad, bad medicine  
Who’s bad, who’s bad  
I gotta do, I gotta  
I gotta, I gotta  
I gotta do it again 

His smile grew wider as he pulled into the drive next to the white stucco house on the outskirts of town and he shut the Impala off. He ran his hands through his hair and tugged at his shirt as he got out. He walked up the front steps and was met at the door by big brown eyes, and a seductive smile. She was wrapped in only a silk nighty with a hand held out to him. 

Your love is like bad medicine  
Bad medicine is what I need  
Shake it up, just like bad medicine  
You got the potion that can cure my disease  
Your love- bad medicine  
Your kiss is what I need  
Your love- bad medicine


End file.
